Harry Potter Deathly Avenger Book 3
by stargatesg1fan1
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter Deathly Avenger Book 2. This covers the events of Thor The Dark World.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter: Deathly Avenger Book 3**

 **By Stargatesg1fan1**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized character or universe within.

Author's Note:

Natasha Romanov/Black Widow is played by Scarlett Johansson

Lady Sif is played by Jaimie Alexander

 _ **HP – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – HP**_

Chapter 1

October 2013, Asgard…

Harry and Natasha appeared in the chamber where the Bifrost was housed and were greeted by the sight of their friend Thor along with a stunningly beautiful brunette woman.

"Harry, Natasha," Thor greeted with a large smile on his handsome features.

Harry clasped forearms with Thor and Natasha exchanged a hug with the blonde Asgardian. Thor and the brunette looked a bit worse for the wear.

"Thor, it is good to see you," Harry greeted. "And who might this beautiful woman be?"

"This is my friend Lady Sif," Thor introduced. "Sif, this is Harry Potter and Natasha Romanov."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Sif," Harry greeted as he took one of Sif's hands and kissed the back of it.

Natasha nodded in silent agreement with Harry's sentiment.

"I am pleased to meet you as well, Harry Potter and Natasha Romanov. Please just call me Sif," Sif answered.

Sif felt a magical tingle go through her hand as the handsome wizard kissed the back of her hand.

"I must apologize for our appearance. We are recently returned from a battle in one of the other realms. We just got back a few moments ago," Thor explained.

"Not at all," Natasha assured. "Please call us Natasha and Harry, Sif," she added.

Harry waved his hand and cleaned the two Asgardians up, earning an appreciative nod from both.

"That is Heimdall," Thor said while indicating an armored black man standing guard with a sword in his hands. "If you will follow me we can get you settled in the palace and show you Asgard."

Thor led the way out onto the rainbow bridge. The sight was truly fantastic. The immensity of the magical city that lay before them awed the two newly arrived Avengers. Even Harry who had seen some pretty amazing sights on other worlds was impressed by the sight.

" _Sif is fucking hot,"_ Natasha observed sending her thoughts so that her lover could pick them up.

" _Gee, I didn't notice,"_ Harry mused sarcastically.

" _I'll be you didn't,"_ Natasha said amusedly while admiring the rears of both Asgardians walking before her. Aloud she asked, "So what was the fighting about?"

"When the Bifrost was destroyed the other realms that enjoy the protection of Asgard no longer had that protection. Warlords sought to take over," Sif explained.

"Here comes our ride now," Thor said as an open aircraft that was propelled by a mixture of advanced technology and magic came to a hover next to the rainbow bridge.

Sif and Thor stepped inside and the couple from Earth joined the Asgardians. An Asgardian in armor was piloting the craft and guided it to a higher altitude. Harry and Natasha were treated to an aerial tour of the city of Asgard as they were flown to the palace. It was approaching evening on Asgard when the aircraft touched down at an entrance to an immense palace made of many golden spires. Sif and Thor guided their guests to quarters located right next to Sif's apartment.

"This is where you will be staying," Sif said. "It is right next door to me," she added while pointing to a door down the hall. "If you need anything there is an attendant down there around the corner or you can ask me. We need to prepare for the party that will take place later this evening."

"It is good to have you both here," Thor stated with a wide grin.

"We are glad to be here, my friend," Harry assured.

Harry and Natasha entered their apartment to get settled in. The couple both had shrunken trunks which contained their belongings so neither had to bother with unpacking. They went over to their balcony overlooking the city and admired the gorgeous view.

"We should build a vacation home here," Natasha decided as she took in the sights of the city.

"It would be pretty wicked," Harry agreed.

"Do you think there is anything going on between Thor and Sif?" Natasha queried.

"I think she has feelings for him but he doesn't reciprocate them," Harry answered. "Frankly I am thinking he must be a bit crazy."

"Or his thoughts are preoccupied with another. Phil told me about that Jane Foster woman that Thor was close to during the New Mexico incident," Natasha mused. "In any case if Thor isn't interested in Sif you should make a move on her."

Harry turned to his girlfriend with surprise clearly showing on her face. The couple had long since discussed Natasha's bisexual past but Harry got the impression her interest in women wasn't that intense.

"You are actually encouraging me to go after another woman?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Natasha confirmed.

"Why would you do that?" Harry queried.

"Harry," Natasha began before pausing to gather her thoughts. "I have been with you for some time now. I love you and I love being with you…but I know your stamina is much greater than mine." It pained Natasha to admit the next part out loud but she felt it needed to be said. "I can't fully satisfy you."

"Natasha, yes you can. I am not someone who needs sex every minute of the day," Harry asserted.

Natasha and Harry were facing each other as they talked. She and Harry sat in chairs he conjured there on the balcony. He erected privacy charms to make sure their conversation was not overheard.

"Harry…you may not press me for more than you think I can handle but I can feel your desire. We have connected so many times I can _feel_ when you want me. I can feel emotions like that," Natasha explained. "You can't hide it from me."

Harry grimaced and said, "I was afraid of that. Sometimes our deeper bond can be wonderful…but other times it can be a bit of a bother."

"It's ok," Natasha assured. "I would rather know than not know. I am not saying I want to sleep with Sif myself. But I am not opposed to you being with her. If it makes you feel better I can be there with you when you do. I am a big girl. I can share."

"You shouldn't have to," Harry pointed out.

"Harry, you have given me so many wonderful things since we have been together. There are some fantastic perks to being your lover. The orgasms alone warrant me giving you some leeway. You have made me immortal. We have eternity together. At the very least this should keep our sex lives from getting stale. You can't be perfect even though you damn well seem like it sometimes," Natasha explained. "I have thought long and hard about this. Just give it some thought. Frankly I thought you would be more enthusiastic about it."

"In my younger days I might have been. I just don't want you to feel like I find you lacking in any way," Harry answered.

"I know you don't," Natasha assured. "I can discern your true feelings for me, remember. I am a lover of a man who has the stamina of a god. It seems only fitting that such a man might need a goddess to keep up."

Despite the fact that Natasha had gone through many physiological upgrades in recent times she simply didn't have Harry's magical core and the resulting strength. Harry's stamina was incredibly augmented by his magic as was his virility.

"I really love you," Harry whispered.

Natasha leaned forward and kissed him.

" _I know you do. Now let's break in this bed they have leant us,"_ Natasha sent as her lips were occupied.

Harry didn't respond mentally or verbally but the spike in his emotions conveyed his desires to Natasha.

 _ **HP – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – HP**_

"Do you want to go for a tour of the city?" Harry asked Natasha after they had finally gotten out of bed from their love making session.

"Guided or unguided?" Natasha asked.

"Unguided," Harry answered with a mischievous grin.

"I'm game," Natasha agreed.

Harry spelled himself and his mate so that they were invisible. He wasn't completely sure the magicals in Asgard wouldn't be able to see through his invisibility spells but the two visiting Avengers would soon find out. The couple left their quarters and followed the hall past the attendant Sif had pointed out to them. They traced their path back to the entrance of the palace. At the entrance Harry sent out a spell he had long ago learned to use to map out a structure. Within thirty seconds of casting the spell a three-dimensional projection of the palace was displayed in front of the lovers visible only to them because Harry desired it to be that way. The spell was tailored to the caster and any he desired to see the effects.

" _It's huge,"_ Natasha observed as Asgardians came and went from the nearby entrance.

" _Yes, and the wards on the regions with high concentrations of magic are truly staggering, especially from this region,"_ Harry replied back mentally while indicating a particular chamber near the center of the castle.

Harry and Natasha could see each other as well.

" _Maybe it is an artifact repository of some kind,"_ Natasha mused.

" _I am not sure. Let's go find out,"_ Harry proposed.

The two lovers set off towards the desired chamber being careful to avoid detection by running into someone. The palace was quite lively with Asgardians coming and going. They saw many sorts of beings including a regal looking Asgardian of immense power with an eye-patch covering one eye. Harry recognized that the Asgardian was Odin from Thor's description. Odin stopped as he walked through the corridor Harry and Natasha were in and paused to look around. Odin's gaze swept over where Harry and Natasha were concealed but it was obvious Odin at least sensed something. Odin shook his head and moved on after a moment.

" _That was close,"_ Natasha sent two corridors later. _"Who was he I wonder?"_

" _That was Odin, the All-Father,"_ Harry sent with confidence.

" _Harry, I knew you were damn powerful but I didn't know you could conceal us from Odin,"_ Natasha sent with some surprise and a bit of awe in her mental tone.

" _I almost couldn't. But yeah it is pretty impressive I was able to do that,"_ Harry said as they came to a doorway that was closed. _"I can sense powerful wards beyond this doorway."_

" _Can we get through?"_ Natasha queried.

" _Hmm…getting through them conventionally might be time consuming and tricky if it is possible. I'm not sensing anything preventing apparation,"_ Harry tried sending an invisible object turned into a portkey beyond the door in a location he could sense was open air.

It worked so Harry apparated himself and his lover through the door. Inside the next room were several guards standing at ready to defend the doors. There were also more doors with some type of scanner to identify people wanting to enter.

" _Which door should we go through?"_ Natasha wondered.

" _Let's just pick the door on the right,"_ Harry decided before extending his senses through the door he intended to explore through. He located a free space and then he and Natasha apparated into that room. _"Well now we know what this room is for."_

Room was an understatement that didn't adequately describe the size of the massive chamber the couple was now in. The massive chamber was filled floor to ceiling with neat stacks of gold bars, piles of precious gems, coins, and other precious objects. There were some ingots that appeared to be comprised of exotic matter and were glowing.

" _This is a pretty spectacular sight,"_ Natasha thought with her mental thoughts filled with awe. _"The Asgardians are damn lucky we don't steal from non-enemies."_

" _Yes, they are,"_ Harry agreed. _"Though I admit it is rather tempting."_

" _I know you. You want to take samples of those glowing ingots to study them,"_ Natasha said to her boyfriend knowingly. _"I think you should. Small samples shouldn't be missed nor should they cause any harm."_

Harry smiled warmly at his girlfriend and approached the differently glowing stacks of ingots. Harry drew exotic matter sample containers out of his trunk. Harry had dealt with exotic forms of matter in his last universe and had designed sample containers with a wide array of protective enchantments on them. After coming to this universe among other things he had recreated much of what he had used in his old reality. Harry used the appropriate enchantments to collect small samples of the ingots and then sent the collected matter back into his trunk.

" _Let's go back into the room we just came through and explore the next door,"_ Harry suggested.

Natasha nodded agreement and the couple was swiftly off. The next room they found themselves in contained some truly unusual sights. There was some kind of containment field generator encasing a region of spacetime several meters in diameter which pulsed and undulated with an otherworldly light. Harry was able to sense power coming off of the sphere of contained spacetime passing through several dimensions. On another pedestal there was what looked like a massive gem which Harry could sense was putting out a great deal of power. The room was filled with strange objects. The only identifier for each item was a 12 digit number on the pedestal or containment device.

" _The room seems to go on forever,"_ Natasha observed.

" _I think this room stores dangerous objects or objects of unknown origin. I think those numbers identify the object but the key that gives further detail doesn't seem to be stored here with the objects,"_ Harry suggested.

" _That is smart,"_ Natasha said. _"This seems a lot like SHIELD's Vault facility. We could spend a long time searching this place. What do you want to do in here?"_

Harry summoned twenty tiny spheres out of his trunk each the size of a marble. Natasha recognized the devices as advanced sensor probes. Each probe had a region of expanded spacetime inside which contained an advanced computer, a communications array that could send and receive information over vast distances in the universe, a cloaking field generator, an antigravity drive, and quite a few magical and technology based scanning sensor systems.

" _I will deploy these probes to start cataloguing and studying these items. Let's move onto the next chamber,"_ Harry suggested.

After the marble-sized probes had begun floating through the reliquary Natasha and Harry transited to the next vault chamber via the main entrance and apparition. When they arrived in this chamber it was even larger than the first chamber they had visited and the couple immediately knew why.

" _Now this just got interesting. And that is saying something because it was already interesting_ ," Natasha sent with an appreciative tone while admiring the hundreds of spaceships in sight.

The chamber extended deep beneath Odin's palace and extended out of sight. Harry sensed something similar to his space expansion charms at work in the chamber. The arcane energies he sensed weren't identical to his space expansion charms but they were probably in the same class of spells to manipulate spacetime. Harry immediately drew out more sensor probes and released them into the chamber.

" _Asgard has existed for eons. It makes sense they would have encountered many interstellar species in that time_ , _"_ Harry said as he and Natasha began walking and examining some of the ships. _"I wonder if they have a database with the studies they have likely done of these ships. I would suspect they do. I wonder if we might be able to access it."_

" _That would be pretty sweet,"_ Natasha agreed. _"I know you have told me you have access to some quite advanced technology due to the time you came from in your old universe but wouldn't such a database be much more advanced?"_

" _Yes,"_ Harry confirmed. _"We met alien cultures in my old universe and gained access to ship designs but the Earth of my time didn't have the shear amount of time Asgard has had to collect and compile ship designs from other species. Asgard's technology database would be a big advantage."_

Harry and Natasha spent more time in this chamber than the others just admiring the diversity of the alien spacecraft. Harry's scans would reveal a lot about the spacecraft but the Asgardian scholars would have been able to merge their studies of the alien ships into a coherent science. It would save Harry literally eons of time. After departing the chamber they nicknamed the _ship room_ the couple found a library chamber and a weapons chamber. The library chamber held ancient tomes and scrolls magically preserved. There was some non-magical knowledge but most of the knowledge within the library chamber was magical knowledge. Harry could sense the arcane energy flowing from several of the ancient tomes. The magic seemed almost sentient from those tomes. Some of the tomes described black magics and some described light magics. Thor had mentioned during their communications between Earth and Asgard that Asgard held a massive central library in the capitol city. If any of these books were also contained within that central library it was likely those books were duplicates of the ones Natasha and Harry were examining in the library chamber. The weapons chamber contained weapons from many different alien cultures. Sensor probes were released into both of these chambers as well.

 _ **HP – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – HP**_

The party that night was lively and filled with drink and laughter. Harry and Natasha sat at a table listening to some tales from the Warriors Three they had been introduced to. The couple noticed as Thor stood and walked out. Harry cast a spell that made it look like he and his mate were attentively listening and reacting appropriately to the story while in fact the real versions were no longer visible to anyone but each other. They both watched Thor go.

" _I wonder where he is off to,"_ Natasha mused.

" _Sif just stopped him in the hall,"_ Harry answered, able to peer through solid matter using magic if he wished to. _"Let's listen to what they are discussing."_

Harry directed his magical sensory enhancement magic towards Sif and Thor while sharing what he was hearing with Natasha telepathically.

"There was a time when you would celebrate for weeks after a battle," Sif pointed out.

"I remember you celebrating the Battle of Karokin so hard that you nearly instigated the second," Thor replied.

"The first was so much fun I almost didn't want to let it be the only one," Sif said with a grin.

Thor smiled fondly at Sif.

"Take a drink with me," Sif invited. "Surely, you could not have any more royal duties this night."

"This task is of my own choosing," Thor answered.

"Your absence each night leaving the feast early does not go unnoticed," Sif observed. "The future king of Asgard must focus on more than just one of the nine realms."

"I appreciate your sword and your counsel good Lady," Thor said. "I must bid you a good night."

Thor turned and left. Harry and Natasha appeared next to Sif several moments later silently.

"Unrequited feelings are never fun," Harry said quietly.

"Have you ever actually experienced unrequited feelings, lover?" Natasha asked. "I'm truly curious because you are bloody gorgeous. I should think people having unrequited feelings for you would be the case instead of you having such feelings for others."

"Well you are correct of course. But those feelings can make awkward situations for the person whom the feelings are focused upon," Harry answered.

Sif had managed to avoid drawing her blade at the sudden appearance of Thor's two guests but only barely. The magical powers of Harry Potter were truly impressive. She found the conversation of the two a welcome distraction from her recent encounter with Thor even if they were somewhat talking about it.

"Do you think Harry is bloody gorgeous?" Natasha asked Sif.

Sif looked confused for several moments and then said, "I don't know how a bloody person can be gorgeous. In any event he is not bloody. But I will agree he is gorgeous."

Harry grinned and explained, "Bloody is a saying used in my country to add emphasis to something. And thank you. My admiration for your beauty is equally intense. Would you care to join Natasha and I for a drink?"

Sif was thoughtful for several moments before letting a grin play on her lips.

"I would like that," Sif declared.

The trio moved off to find a drink.

Later…

Sif sat flirting with the handsome Harry. At first she had thought that maybe it was just her imagination that Harry had been flirting with her given how inhibited she had heard Midgardians were sexually. But then the signals had come through clearly. Harry's beautiful girlfriend Natasha didn't seem to mind in the least. In fact the redhead also seemed to be enjoying herself immensely as she relaxed while partaking of an Asgardian brew. Three-way relationships were not uncommon in Asgard. Living thousands of years tended to make men and women more willing to explore all manners of sexuality. Sif had explored the same sex a century or so ago. At only five hundred and sixty-eight years old Sif was a younger member of her race. She had found partaking of women to be enjoyable but she wasn't really too attracted to them sexually. She could admire their beauty but that was really all the attraction she felt towards them. She much preferred men. Sif wasn't sure of Natasha's inclination in that department. She decided to ask with the courage provided by her drink.

"Have you ever been with women, Natasha?" Sif queried.

Natasha sensed the question was out curiosity rather than interest.

"Many times," Natasha admitted. "I was trained to enjoy it by the government that raised me. They trained me to infiltrate and pleasure both sexes. I enjoy it but I'm not really attracted to women as much as men. I feel a small amount of attraction. Why do you ask?"

"I was curious. Let us speak plainly. I am interested in Harry and I think he is interested in me. But I would not want any pursuing to lessen your relationship," Sif suggested.

"I am not worried. We love each other very much and are both immortal. I do not mind if he brings another woman into our bed. But if he partakes in that privilege then I am allowed to bring another man into our bed. Not that I'm inclined to anytime soon," Natasha admitted.

Natasha didn't actually foresee ever needing to bring another man into their bed. The sex with Harry was just so fantastic she didn't want to ever risk that for the fleeting pleasure of another man. Besides that, Harry had revealed he was a master of shifting his form to that of any man he wanted and he could use telepathy to adopt the mannerisms of other men. So Natasha could have any man she wanted while still being with Harry. She could have her cake and eat it too. Harry wasn't perfect. He had his quirks that somewhat aggravated her sometimes. But he was by far the best man she had ever been with and she didn't think she would ever find any better. She truly did love him.

"Fair enough," Sif answered. "What do you think, Harry? Would you like to share your bed, or my bed seeing as we are in Asgard?"

Harry didn't even have to glance at Natasha due to the emotional link and minor telepathic link they shared along with the conversation they had engaged in earlier on that topic fresh in his mind. He squeezed Natasha's hand before answering.

"Yes," Harry assured. "I would find that a most enjoyable experience."

Sif stood with a slow smile and gestured for the two visitors to follow her.

 _ **HP – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – HP**_

 **Smut Scene Redacted (See Hpfanficarchive for Erotic Version)**

 _ **HP – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – HP**_

The next morning when Harry awoke it was to the sound of Sif washing her face in the water basin in his room. He happened to be facing her as she did this but she was facing away from him and butt naked. His eyes roamed appreciatively.

"You have a gloriously delicious looking arse, Sif," Harry said.

Sif glanced back over her shoulder and flashed her lover a grin. Natasha lifted her head from where she had been spooned behind Harry and examined the scene.

"After last night and early this morning I suspect you will be seeing a lot more of my arse," Sif mused.

"You just opened a huge can of worms, Sif," Natasha said amusedly as Sif approached the bed again and sat down on the side.

"Can of worms…why would worms be canned?" Sif said with confusion.

"It is another saying of Midgard which means you have invited trouble," Harry explained.

"Why has my statement invited trouble?" Sif asked Natasha.

"Harry here is what we call on Midgard a butt man. His favorite part of a woman's body is our butts," Natasha answered.

Sif smiled and said, "Is that so? That is good information to know. You two are welcome to join me on the practice field this morning. I would enjoy seeing your skill in combat. Thor has spoken often of your battle for New York."

"We would like that," Natasha agreed, knowing Harry's response immediately due to her telepathic link with him.

As the trio got out of bed and got dressed Harry used cleaning charms on them. There was no reason to bathe if they were just going to get sweaty with a workout.

Sif amusedly asked, "On Midgard do women often speak for their men? I must say I approve."

"I am not sure how it is among other couples but due to the special abilities my kind has we are able to form a connection that is primarily telepathic but also extends to the empathic range and beyond the longer and more intimate I am with someone. Natasha could sense my feelings and thoughts on the matter when she wanted to know what I thought. It was more subconscious for her to know than conscious though we can communicate mind to mind when we wish it," Harry explained.

Sif turned from dressing and stared at her new friends with surprise.

"Something so…intimate is possible on a permanent or long term basis? I know of telepathic and empathic species but I have never heard the specifics of their intimate and relationship practices," Sif said.

"Yes. It makes a relationship so much easier," Natasha responded while following Sif from the Asgardian's quarters.

"Would you ladies like some fruit?" Harry offered as he caused a bowl of many different kinds of fruit to materialize floating in the air before Sif and Natasha.

Harry began eating an apple himself. Natasha grabbed several bananas as did Sif and an apple also. Harry sent the floating fruit bowl back to his trunk where it went back into stasis so that it would be perfectly preserved.

"This is delicious," Sif declared after eating one banana.

"Stasis charms keep it perfectly preserved at the ripest state," Natasha explained.

After finishing the small energy boosting food, Harry hit them all with a mouth cleaning and breathe freshening charm.

"I think you will be very useful to have around, Harry Potter," Sif declared.

"You have no idea how true that is," Natasha said with a knowing grin.

 _ **HP – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – HP**_

Harry, Natasha, and Sif had just finished eating a fuller breakfast after their shower. Their sparring match had gone quite well. Without using his magical powers too much beyond enhancing his physiology to the level of the standard Asgardian, Harry and Sif had been stalemated in skill. Thor was quite a bit stronger than the standard Asgardian. Sif was very quick and skilled in hand to hand. In sword play Harry felt somewhat taxed to keep up with Sif. After the sparring match the trio had enjoyed a shower together and then their breakfast. It was as the threesome was finishing up their meal that Harry looked off towards the rainbow bridge and towards where Earth was.

"What is it, Harry?" Natasha asked.

"Something powerful and unusual just occurred near Thor," Harry said. "He is back on Earth."

"Do you have the sight of Heimdal?" Sif asked her companion. "How else could you know this?"

"Has Thor told you about the communication wrist-band I gave him?" Harry asked as he summoned another communication wrist-band and passed it to Sif. "You can keep that by the way."

"Yes, he has," Sif said as she slipped the band around her wrist and felt it resize to fit her perfectly. "Quite an ingenious enchantment," she added.

"I put enchantments on those to tell me if my friends are in trouble and to help me locate them if they are in trouble. While the energy discharge Thor was just in the vicinity of couldn't harm him personally…the energy had the potential to be dangerous," Harry explained. "He is returning. We should go and see what is going on."

The trio rose and followed Harry's suggestion.

 _ **HP – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – HP**_

Harry tracked Thor to a wing of the Palace which Sif informed the wizard and Natasha was the medical section. They found Thor worriedly watching as several Asgardian healers (all females) manipulated glowing energy controls on a medical bed of some sort. The surface of the bed was glowing. On the bed was an attractive mortal woman named Jane Foster. Harry's passive telepathy confirmed the woman's identity and passed this information along his link to Natasha. Harry activated his mage sight and began analyzing the energy pathways of the healing bed. He was starting to determine the function of the bed was much like his medical bed he had first demonstrated in this universe for Tony Stark when Jane spoke.

"What is that?" Jane asked while pointing at a glowing figure of energy floating above her body.

"Please be still," Healer Eir requested.

Out of the figure a humanoid energy replica of Jane emerged with different regions glowing with different colors of energy. Harry's magical senses discerned new dimensions to the energy representation just like the trained Asgardian healers could discern. Jane could not discern the extra dimensions nor could Natasha without the telepathic connection she shared with her lover. Healer Eir continued to manipulate the diagnostic controls of the bed.

"This energy within her is not of Earth," Thor said as even his untrained senses discerned the energy within Jane. "Do you know what it is?"

Thor was standing next to one of Asgardian equivalents to a nurse, a female named Talulah. The question was addressed to her.

"We do not yet know, my prince," Talulah said. "But the amount of energy within her will kill her."

"This is a quantum field generator isn't it," Jane said.

"This is a soul forge," Eir replied.

"Does a soul forge transfer molecular energy from one place to another?" Jane clarified.

"Yes," Eir confirmed, surprised the mortal had discerned that aspect of the machine.

As far as the news from Midgard had revealed the mortals had not advanced far enough to be able to identify that particular property of a soul forge. But perhaps the news was wrong. It certainly wouldn't be the first time Eir thought to herself. Jane mouthed _quantum field generator_ to Thor who smiled at the woman.

"Were my words just sounds without meaning to you that you would ignore them, my son?" Odin said as he entered the room.

"Jane is ill," Thor stated.

"Jane is mortal. Illness is a defining aspect of their being," Odin replied.

"Her illness is not of Midgard," Thor rebutted. "I thought we may be able to help her."

Harry cleared his throat and stepped forward, saying, "Hello. We haven't met yet but my name is Harry Potter."

Odin and Jane both turned their attention to the wizard. Both had heard of the sorcerer even if from different sources. Jane had watched plenty of footage of the mage fighting in the Battle of New York and knew his power. Odin too had been apprised of Harry's power by Thor's tales. Odin thought that maybe some of those tales were embellishment but perhaps not all.

"Yes," Odin greeted. "Welcome to Asgard. I understand we have you to thank for reigning in Loki as much as possible during his temper tantrum on Midgard. For that you have our thanks. I would discuss more of your travels with you. But first I need to see what has my son so upset other than foolish love of youth. Describe what is in her," he said to his son.

"When Jane was touched in a way she didn't like by mortal law enforcement officers a discharge of reddish energy blasted them back," Thor explained.

"If I may I can extract a copy of the memory from your mind Thor and we can view the incident in question. Simply focus your mind on the event you were just describing," Harry offered.

Thor did so with a nod and the group was quickly viewing the events in question projected from a pensieve the size of a quarter in Harry's hand. Odin stepped forth immediately and ran his hand above the surface of Jane's arm. Reddish veins of energy flowed beneath his palm.

"Is the infection defending her?" Eir asked in surprise.

"This shouldn't be possible. It was destroyed or so we were led to believe," Odin whispered. Everyone in the room heard him. "Come with me."

Harry, Sif, Natasha, Jane, and Thor followed Odin to a room next to the vault the couple had explored earlier.

"The reliquary," Sif stated for the benefit of her two companions as they entered the chamber Odin was leading them to.

"There exist relics that pre-date the creation of this universe itself," Odin explained. "If I am right then the energy within Jane Foster is one of those relics." In the center of the entryway to the chamber was a giant magical tree thrumming with power to Harry's senses and on nine of the branches were glowing miniature universes or so it would seem. These were the sub-realms or sub dimensions within this universe. "The nine realms are not eternal. They had a dawn and they will have a dusk." Odin went over to a pedestal where a book lay. He opened the tome to reveal obviously magical script on the pages. The text and figures glowed with energy and shifted on the page. "Before the dawn the dark forces primarily made up of the Dark Elves reigned absolute and unchallenged."

"Born of eternal night the Dark Elves come to steal away the light," Thor recited. "Mother told these stories to us as children."

"The leader of the Dark Elves, a being named Malekith, used that darkness to make a weapon which he called the Aether," Odin explained while showing the group a page in the book he was looking at. "The other relics often appear in the form of stones. The Aether however is fluid and always changing. The Aether changes matter into dark matter. It also seeks out host bodies and draws strength from their life-force. Malekith wanted to use the Aether to return the universe to darkness. After much bloodshed my father Bor finally defeated Malekith and the Dark Elf army. The peace that has occurred since has lasted thousands of years. Bor killed all of the Dark Elves."

"That book says the Aether was destroyed. Obviously that is not the case," Thor pointed out.

"Does that book say how to get this Aether out of me?" Jane asked Odin.

"No, the book does not give details of that nature," Odin answered. "Jane Foster must remain on Asgard."

"Can you remove this Aether with your powers, Harry Potter?" Thor asked his wizard friend.

"I don't know," Harry answered. "Perhaps I can. I don't want to get your hopes up. I have never encountered anything like this Aether," Harry explained as he sent several more scanning spells into Jane. "I will have to study it first."

"Will the studying hurt?" Jane asked.

"No, not the studying I plan to do. The removal process if I can devise one might be quite painful but the studying won't hurt," Harry answered.

"Then study away," Jane requested.

"Our scholars will join you in studying the Aether, Harry Potter," Odin declared.

 _ **HP – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – HP**_

Harry had taken some deep scans of Jane and was now working in the mobile lab he had set up inside his enchanted trunk. He had constructed a simulation of Jane's physical form and her essence, her soul, to test extraction methods against and see how the Aether would respond. He had managed to capture and contain a small sample of the Aether and had extrapolated a simulation of that as well. Natasha was spending time getting to know Sif better.

" _Harry, alarms are sounding in the palace. Sif says there is a massive breakout in the dungeons. The royal guards are mobilizing to respond,"_ Natasha sent to her lover.

" _Come to me,"_ Harry requested.

Harry apparated into the bedroom his trunk was in and moments later Natasha appeared at his side holding Sif's hand.

"Let us go join the battle if you are willing," Sif suggested.

"Let's," Natasha agreed.

"I will apparate us above the palace and then fly us to the prison section where you direct us, Sif. I'm not quite sure where that section of the palace is," Harry said.

Sif nodded her agreement and the trio disappeared with both women holding tightly to Harry. They reappeared not far above the top spire of the palace and Sif indicated a particular point where Thor could be observed flying towards. Harry shot down after the thunder god and caught up just as Thor touched down in the center of the battle for the dungeons. All fighting stopped as Thor landed.

"Return to your cells and you will not be harmed further. You have my word on this," Thor called. One of the prisoners responded by punching Thor. "So be it."

Fighting broke out anew. Working together the three Avengers and Sif quickly began cutting through the escaped prisoners. They took no quarter. Harry sensed something in the middle of the fight and turned to look towards the Bifrost generator. His eyes widened with surprise at what he saw as he peered through solid matter.

" _What is it?"_ Natasha asked as she made sure nobody assaulted her boyfriend while he was distracted.

"One massive alien ship is at the Bifrost generator," Harry called. "Several smaller fighter sized craft are splitting off from the main ship."

"Harry, Thor, we have this. You two can best match those ships," Sif called as she sliced through a horned creature's neck and cut down through the heart.

Thor nodded and took off as did Harry. They flew out of the dungeons and towards the oncoming craft. The city defense weapons shot high velocity plasma rounds at the enemy aircraft but the enemy craft were agile and shot past the cannons. Asgardian airships took flight and one airship managed to shoot down one of the enemy fighters but was taken out by another enemy craft in the process.

"Heimdal has activated the palace shields," Thor said with a grin as a giant golden shield formed around the palace. "There goes another enemy craft."

"But they are dispatching three more," Harry pointed out as three more enemy ships split off from the larger ship.

"That just makes it more interesting," Thor said while calling down lightning to deal with the single ship closest to the palace. The ship seemed as if it would survive the moderately powerful lightning attack while shuddering and shaking but then it went sailing towards the city below in an obviously uncontrolled descent. Harry began flying towards the other three oncoming enemy aircraft when suddenly the palace shield began to drop. "Something is badly wrong," Thor called.

Harry glanced to the side just then and saw through the cloak of the enemy ship that had been trying to fly past him. He sent a piercing curse out towards the craft and managed to hit the back of it. The cloak dropped and the ship crashed into the palace. He turned his focus back on the other three visible craft while beginning to extend his senses out to search for other cloaked vessels.

"There could be more cloaked ships like that," Harry warned Thor.

"You focus on those and catch any that get past me. I will handle these others," Thor urged.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes to quest out magically for the other ships. He began intensely scanning the surrounding region of spacetime in an ever growing sphere spanning multiple dimensions. The cloaks may have prevented many forms of light from being perceived but the spacecraft seemed to be propelled by gravitic engines. It had been the gravitic wake in spacetime that had allowed the wizard to sense the last cloaked ship. With each passing moment his senses scanned further and further from where he floated. Harry tried ignoring the battle going on between Thor and the three spacecraft that were dodging and twisting around the thunder god attempting to nail the Asgardian with weapons fire.

Thor finished dispatching the enemy ships and flew back to his friend. Just as Thor reached Harry the wizard's eyes snapped open with alarm.

"One ship went far around our battle while we were engaged. It is already at the palace…your mother and Jane are in the room the ship is parked at," Harry warned.

"No," Thor shouted and shot off towards the palace with Harry right beside him.

They arrived in time to see a horned creature and a dark elf Harry knew was Malekith shove a sword into Frigga's back. Thor let out a strangled cry and unleashed a potent lightning attack from Mjolnir which struck Malekith right in the face tossing the dark elf aside. The horned creature moved swiftly to grab Malekith and leap towards the balcony but Harry's piercing curse drilled into the horned creature's side taking a huge chunk out of the being's hide. Mjolnir shot after the pair and managed to break Malekith's left leg. Thor caught Mjolnir and tossed it after the fleeing ship even as the smaller enemy aircraft neared the giant dark elf ship at the edge of the Asgardian ocean. But both ships cloaked. Harry couldn't immediately sense the larger cloaked ship and sent his senses outwards looking.

Natasha and Sif appeared beside Harry distracting him. Odin arrived as well. Frigga lay dead on the floor of the chamber. Tears immediately sprung to Sif's eyes when she saw this. Jane came out of hiding. Odin went to his knees and held his wife's head gently.

" _Can you help her?"_ Natasha thought to her boyfriend questioningly.

" _I don't know. But I am damn sure going to try,"_ Harry assured as he knelt on Frigga's other side.

"What are you doing?" Odin asked, not even thinking of the stories his son had told him about the wizard's ability to revive mortals from the dead so great was the All-Father's grief.

"Let him, father," Thor said hopefully as Harry's hands took on a familiar glow for the other two Avengers in the room.

Harry's forehead distorted to show his concentration and the strain he was undergoing. Frigga's entire body took up the same glow as Harry's hands while the minutes passed. Harry grunted with effort and everyone in the room could feel the arcane power he was putting out. Even Jane could feel the energy though not to the level the others could sense what was going on. After what seemed an endless time to Thor he watched as the glow faded and his mother sat up running her hands over the spot where the sword had run her through.

"What happened?" Frigga asked. "I thought I was dying when Malekith and that cursed dark elf stabbed me."

"You did die, my love," Odin replied.

"But Harry Potter brought you back," Thor declared with a wide grin. "He is a good and powerful friend to have."

"I think I should sit down now," Harry said as his head swam with sudden fatigue.

"You are sitting down, Harry," Sif pointed out.

"Oh…well I will just stay here then. I have healed you before Thor and that was actually easier than mortals. But bringing you Asgardians back from the dead seems to be a great deal harder than with mortals," Harry mused.

Odin was hugging his wife tightly but still managed to say, "I owe you a great debt, Harry Potter. If there is anything I can do for you and it is within my power then I will gladly do so."

"Let me think on that. Meanwhile I am sure there are other Asgardians who were slain in the battle. If someone can guide me to them I will see what I can do about healing them," Harry suggested.

"Surely you will not have the energy to do so if it takes as much as it seems to out of you," Sif pointed out.

Harry's form flickered for a moment and then he appeared completely refreshed.

"Harry can manipulate time so that he can speed it up or slow it down in a localized region of spacetime," Natasha explained.

Thor raised one eyebrow at the red haired Avenger inquiringly and said, "I did not think you would be able to explain that so well."

"Harry has explained it to me enough in detail that I should hope I can at least explain that much," Natasha replied.

"Then I will guide you," Sif volunteered.

Sif, Natasha, and Harry left Jane with the small family who were rejoicing in the survival of Frigga.

In the end Harry was able to revive quite a few of the guards of Asgard. But he was only able to revive those whose physical bodies hadn't been destroyed. The dark elves seemed to possess a grenade which created a brief but intense region of intensely warped space so that the being caught inside was crushed as if they were in the heart of a black hole. There was nothing left of those caught within to revive. The victims of the cursed dark elf seemed to have suffered an attack which literally burned up the essence and soul of the Asgardian victims. It was a horrible way to die. Harry wasn't even sure they would be in the afterlife. He could not revive these victims. Harry had read papers on magical attacks such as the one generated by the cursed elf. Several of the theories suggested the essence would eventually repair itself but none of those theories were able to be substantiated by the time Harry left his old universe.

That night Harry and Natasha were witness to an Asgardian mass funeral. The remains were laid in individual boats, set on fire, and then sent off the edge of the Asgardian ocean. Only instead of the boats immediately plummeting into the abyss they remained afloat for a short time in open space and the remains dispersed into tiny lights which dispersed into the heavens. The people of Asgard meanwhile released glowing white orbs into the sky in tribute to the fallen. The sight was truly beautiful. Harry was not unaware of the whispers spoken about him and the awe filled glances directed at him. Word of what he had done to revive some of the deceased Asgardian guards and Queen Frigga had reached the general populace. Even among Asgardians it wasn't possible to revive the dead in such a way as Harry had done.

Asgardian technology and magic was capable of repairing a lot of damage to bodies when the damage was done through non-magical means. But the body needed to be repaired swiftly after death. The healed guards in this case had been killed by non-magical weaponry but the guards hadn't been taken to Asgardian healing beds within the necessary fifteen minute window before brain death occurred. The person killed still might have been able to be brought back but the memories that individual had possessed would be fragmented at best or gone completely at worst. Harry Potter had not only brought those guards back but had done so using a method that allowed the revived to retain all of their memories. Queen Frigga's death had been an entirely different feat. Frigga had been run through by her own blade which had been enchanted. That was a magical trauma which shouldn't have been repairable by Asgardian technological standards. But the wizard had managed to revive Frigga and had done it with no visible technology."

"They are in awe of you, my lover," Sif whispered as she walked slowly away from the remembrance ritual beside Harry and Natasha. "And with good reason," she added. "Thor told us of your ability to revive mortals from the dead. We thought you were just using some technology similar to what we use to heal trauma. Now we know that isn't the case. You healed magical trauma and used only your native abilities. You seem to the people of Asgard as more of a god than the mortals believe us to be."

"I am no god, Sif," Harry asserted.

"Except maybe in bed," Natasha mused earning a grin out of Sif.

"We initially tried insisting as much to the peoples of Midgard. It was easier just to go along with their beliefs for they believed us gods no matter what we insisted. After a while their worship is a major reason we withdrew from Midgard. Heimdal has given us reports of the happenings on Midgard over the centuries," Sif explained.

"Just think of it like learning to accept your fame," Natasha told her boyfriend.

"Fame is completely different from godhood," Harry pointed out.

"It is," Sif admitted. "Just wait until you have your first cult following."

"That was a rather gleeful tone you just used, Sif," Harry accused. "You are enjoying this."

"Maybe just a little," Sif said with a grin.

"This is different than when you were worshipped. You were worshipped by mortals. We are talking about me being worshipped by immortal Asgardians," Harry replied.

"I am not certain they will actually worship you. A few may but most probably will not," Sif clarified.

"You shouldn't have told him that so quickly," Natasha said with a pout. "You could have kept him believing you for a while."

"So you want to worry me, woman," Harry said with mock anger.

"I like seeing you riled up," Natasha mused as the trio reached Sif's apartment.

"I will show you riled up, woman," Harry said as he picked Natasha up over his shoulder and carried her in towards the bed with Sif closing the door behind her lovers before joining them.

 _ **HP – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – HP**_

Revision 0 Posted: 5/12/2015


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter: Deathly Avenger Book 3**

 **By Stargatesg1fan1**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized character or universe within.

Author's Note:

Natasha Romanov/Black Widow is played by Scarlett Johansson

Lady Sif is played by Jaimie Alexander

 _ **HP – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – HP**_

Chapter 2

Harry had cloaked sensor probes moving throughout the palace and the surrounding city searching for gravitic engine signatures in case the enemy returned. Meanwhile he continued to work on the problem of the Aether for that was what Malekith had been after when the Dark Elf had sought Jane. It was through one of these sensor probes that Harry observed a confrontation between Odin and Thor.

"Is Jane your prisoner now, Father?" Thor demanded of Odin as Thor entered the throne room.

"Leave us," Odin commanded his guards, Fandral, and Volstagg who had been advising the king that they couldn't detect the enemy and the palace shield was unable to be restored very quickly.

"My quarrel is not with you, son. It is with Malekith," Odin said.

"I agree. That is why I intend to go after him. With Harry Potter by my side I think it very unlikely we could lose," Thor suggested. "I have fought with him in battle and together we are a mighty force to be faced."

"The Aether is with us and therefore there is no need to go after Malekith. He will come here and face us where we are strongest," Odin pointed out.

"But how many of our people will die in the process?" Thor questioned. Odin did not immediately answer. "Harry has explained to me that the Aether seems to have been created to respond most effectively to the essence of its creator. In other words Malekith is the best one to pull the Aether from Jane. When he does this the Aether will be exposed and vulnerable. I will take that opportunity to destroy both the Aether and Malekith."

"If you are not successful in this plan you risk a terrible weapon being returned to its creator," Odin pointed out. "If Malekith returns, he and his men will fall to 10,000 Asgardian blades," Odin assured.

"How many of our men shall fall on theirs?" Thor questioned.

"As many men as are necessary," Odin shouted. Odin grunted in pain and Thor picked up on his father's change in demeanor. "We shall fight my son to the last Asgardian breath."

Thor waited until his father had left before asking in a whisper, "How are you any different from Malekith, father?"

 _ **HP – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – HP**_

Harry, Sif, and Natasha were sitting in a tavern sharing a drink with Thor when Heimdal came in and sat down, removing his helmet.

"You were absent from Odin's war council," Thor observed.

"Your father has ordered the Bifrost closed. We face an enemy that even I cannot see. What use is a guardian such as that?" Heimdal replied.

"Malekith will return and I believe it is wiser to face him in a small group away from our people. I do not want more people of Asgard to fall," Thor stated.

"Is it better for our prince to fall?" Heimdal questioned.

"If Thor falls I will just bring him back," Harry pointed out.

"Unless he runs afoul of the cursed dark elf," Heimdal rebutted. "I saw what you did in the Battle for New York, Harry Potter. You were quite impressive."

"Thank you," Harry said. "But I have examined the remains of those affected by the cursed dark elf and have devised defensive runes preventing that same type of magic from harming those protected by my runes. The clothing of those who will face Malekith and his ilk have already been enchanted with the runes."

"We wish to move Jane off-world but the Bifrost has been shut down. Harry assures me he could take us back to Midgard but that would just bring Malekith to that realm and the humans are even less prepared to face Malekith than Asgard. There are other realms though. One in particular would be a good battleground to face Malekith for it is devoid of most life. My brother knows how to get there," Thor explained. "Harry can't take us where he has never been."

"What do you need of me?" Heimdal asked.

"For you to delay your reporting of what you see," Thor answered.

"I can do that," Heimdal agreed.

"You don't need to delay long. It might not even be noticed that you delayed. Thor assures me you would see through what we are doing immediately so we thought we would ask," Harry clarified.

"Well then, I am off to talk to my brother," Thor declared as he stood, finishing the rest of his drink in one go.

On his way to the dungeon Thor was pulled into a storage room within the palace by a small but strong hand. Thor immediately recognized the touch or he would have fought the pull.

"Mother, what troubles you?" Thor asked as he picked up on the troubled expression of his mother.

"My kingdom is under threat of attack, I die momentarily, my one son is locked up in the dungeons, my other son and husband are at odds, and now that same son is intending to commit treason against the realm," Frigga said. "Still you ask me that question."

Thor was momentarily silent while he contemplated trying to deny what his mother said. But he knew it was pointless. She before anyone else knew when he was lying.

"A mother always knows," Thor said while Frigga nodded agreement. "I do not wish to risk the lives of our people. With my allies we stand a very good chance of ending Maliketh's threat before it can harm more Asgardians."

"I agree with you," Frigga told her son. "I tried convincing your father but he is blinded by so many emotions chief of which are anger and fear. He fears losing any of his family members. He has already lost me once. He would rather have you angry at him than dead."

"Harry would just bring me back," Thor pointed out.

"Powerful your friend may be but we both know there are deaths he cannot bring you back from," Frigga rebutted. "Still, I believe your plan is sound. I sense there are abilities Harry Potter possesses which he has not revealed to the nine realms of this universe. With Sif going with you lot at least you will have a level headed woman to keep you on target."

"If you didn't pull me in here to stop me then why did you bring me here?" Thor asked.

"To tell you I love you and to urge you to be careful," Frigga answered as she hugged her son tightly. "Malekith is like no enemy you have faced previously. Don't take any foolish risks. Hit him with everything you and your allies have and try to do it with surprise."

"I love you too, mother," Thor replied as he gently hugged his mother.

"Now go. I will do what I can to keep the palace guards from pursuing you more swiftly than they normally would," Frigga said.

Thor left the storage room and continued on his way towards the dungeons. He knew all the shortcuts and was swiftly entering the dungeons proper. With the recent attack the dungeons were considered a low priority position to defend. Only one guard stood at the top of the stairs leading down into the dungeons and Thor was neatly able to bypass that entrance using a hidden passageway few knew about. He immediately spotted his brother's cell and headed towards Loki. This would be a very interesting and possibly difficult conversation. But Thor could deal with difficult. He had a lot of experience.

 _ **HP – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – HP**_

Harry flew into the room Jane was in while invisible. He used a focused switching spell to replace Jane with a golem duplicate. The real Jane was now invisible and silenced holding onto Harry. She could see him and he flew them back out the way he had come in.

When they were far enough away Harry removed the silencing charm while saying, "We are taking you off of Asgard."

"Where is Thor?" Jane asked.

"Retrieving his brother," Harry answered. "We are going to meet them now."

Harry touched down in a hallway where Natasha, Sif, Thor, and Loki were waiting.

"You're," Jane said but didn't finish her sentence as she hauled off and smacked Loki hard. "That was for New York."

"I like her, brother," Loki said with a grin. "How did you plan on getting us out of here?"

"A little diversion," Harry answered as he caused duplicates of all of them to appear while at the same time he made the originals invisible to all but each other.

"Quite impressively real," Loki complimented. "But I would expect nothing less."

The golems ran off planning on taking the intact dark elf ship which had crashed into the palace during the recent battle. Harry had learned enough from the dark elf vessels in the starship chamber of Asgard's vault to repair the downed ship and how to fly it. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and Jane while Harry did the same with Natasha and Sif. Then the invisible six shot off into the air out of the palace.

"You have a truly beautiful city, Sif," Harry complimented as he admired the city they were flying over.

"Thank you," Sif replied.

"Which way is it to the realm of the dark elves, brother?" Thor asked Loki.

"In the mountains out over the water," Loki said while pointing.

The group flew in the direction Loki indicated while their golem duplicates led the palace guard on a merry chase in the dark elf ship. Loki guided them to a narrow crevice opening in the side of one of the mountains. As the group entered streaks of purplish blue light formed around them and the group flew through the natural portal between realms in this universe. They emerged moments later in the desolate and barren Dark World. Jane had fallen asleep on the journey as the Aether messed with the systems in her body. Thor and Harry touched down.

"The power that flows through her veins is wasted on her," Loki told his brother while eying Jane.

"It would consume you," Thor rebutted.

"Just like it is her," Loki answered.

"Stop it you two," Sif barked. "Be courteous for now."

"Alright, so I will keep all of us invisible but Jane and Thor until Malekith has extracted the Aether from Jane," Harry said. "You know what to do, Thor."

Jane woke up shortly after with her eyes changed a different color. She looked at the sky as Malekith's ship descended through the clouds. She could sense Malekith. The Aether inside of her cried out to the being it was created to bond most strongly with. The massive dark elf ship landed with its base spire sunk into the ground and a small party numbering less than a dozen emerged. Malekith was at the lead with half his face badly burned from Thor's attack. The cursed dark elf was right next to Malekith. Thor walked with Jane down towards the party. Unseen by the elves Loki, Sif, Natasha, and Harry floated invisibly after Thor and Jane.

"Malekith," Thor called as he drew nearer. "Take the Aether out of Jane."

"And why would you just give me such a weapon to use against your people?" Malekith asked, suspecting a trap of some sort.

"This woman is my lover," Thor declared, causing Jane's breath to catch. "I only care about her safety. Nothing else matters to me."

Malekith was silent for some time as he contemplated this.

Then Malekith said, "I think not. I think you mean to destroy the Aether after I have drawn it out. It matters not for the Aether is strong enough to survive your power when it is without a host. It only gets stronger when it returns to me."

As he spoke Malekith gestured with his hand using a beckoning motion and Jane gasped while rising in the air and drifting towards the elf. The reddish Aether which looked rather like a vaporous mist began to flow out of Jane's skin towards Malekith. Sif and the others in the Asgardian force watched as at the same time Harry's hand outstretched towards the Aether. Harry's face gained an expression of intense concentration. Sif observed and knew that Harry was trying to summon the Aether to himself to contain it for later destruction or at least isolation. She felt worry for the handsome wizard and for all of Asgard. Sif had only known Harry Potter for a short time but had come to care a great deal for him. He was a very easy person to feel great affection for.

"Something is wrong," Natasha whispered.

Harry had cast a number of spells along with the invisibility magic which would allow the invisible individuals to communicate with each other without alerting the dark elf forces.

"What is it?" Sif questioned.

"Harry has just realized that what Malekith claimed was somewhat true. The Aether may be able to be destroyed in its free state. We just don't know that for certain. But while the Aether enhances Malekith's power greatly it also comes at a price. The Aether is more vulnerable to destruction when it is in Malekith," Natasha explained.

"He is considering letting it go into Malekith and then overpowering Malekith," Loki spoke up to say.

"Yes," Natasha confirmed.

"An intriguing idea," Loki mused. "But you don't know just how much it will enhance Malekith. Free me and I will aid you in taking on the enhanced Malekith," Loki said while holding out his hands with suppression manacles on.

"Or you could just as easily stab us in the back," Sif pointed out.

"These creatures tried killing my mother. If nothing else trust in my hatred of them, Sif," Loki rebutted.

Sif stared intently at Loki for several moments before removing the cuffs. As Loki rubbed at his wrists Malekith had managed to draw all of the Aether out of Jane. Thor had yet to hear the updated plan so threw a powerful attack at the Aether cloud using Mjolnir. Thor was expecting an attack from Harry to accompany his assault on the Aether but it never came. In any case the effort of trying to wrestle the Aether away from Malekith's control had not gone unnoticed by the dark elf leader. Thor's attack failed and Malekith drew in the last of the Aether.

"There are invisible enemy here," Malekith shouted.

As he shouted Malekith had immediately begun to retreat while his forces surged forward. They drew out dozens of their spatial compression grenades and threw them all around the dark elf forces. Harry suddenly discovered the grenades had some kind of energy field around them that resisted his telekinetic efforts to catch them. He had just enough time to throw up his best shields around his group and had to drop the concealing charms. Malekith had enough time to retreat through a portal created by the phenomenon the Asgardians called the Convergence of Realms. Harry had dispatched a few probes to study these newly appearing Convergence portals after having talked briefly with the Asgardians about the phenomenon. But otherwise he hadn't had much time to devote to the research of the portals due to his time being taken up getting to know Sif, exploring Asgard, trying to find a way to help Jane with her Aether issue, and otherwise getting to know Thor's friends and family. But the cloaked probes would gather a large amount of research data on the incredibly rare phenomenons that were Convergence portals.

Harry dropped the shield against the effects of the compression grenades in order for he and his companions to engage the dark elf warriors. Sif, Thor, Natasha, Harry, and Loki immediately began cutting through the dark elves with relative ease. Harry began to feel something was off.

"Something isn't right," Harry called as he sliced through a dark elf with his sword.

"I sense it too," Loki called. "Something is being concealed from us."

Harry sensed something was being concealed at a point closer to Loki who was fighting off to Harry's left. Harry sent out a spell designed to disrupt cloaking fields of multiple spectral types. For a second there it seemed like the cloak wouldn't fall as an object the size of a large pumpkin showed a shimmering outline. Then the cloak fell and a compression grenade which dwarfed all the rest materialized.

"Oh shit," Jane said just as the grenade went off.

Harry's magic was fast and surged out in a protective barrier meant to encompass all those from his party. For a moment Harry thought he wasn't fast enough as Loki appeared to be caught in the effects of the dark elf weapon.

"Loki, no!" Thor shouted as his brother appeared to get pulled into the heart of the massive compression zone.

But Harry sensed the illusion at work and could feel that Loki wasn't dead. Loki was trying to fake his own death. Harry felt he could have revealed Loki's continued existence at that point.

At the speed of thought he held a conversation with Natasha, starting with, _"Loki is using an illusion to try to fake his own death."_

" _Do you want to let him?"_ Natasha queried. _"I think it would really badly impact Thor."_

As Natasha and Harry were conversing the wizard dropped his protective shield after the compression field had dissipated. The only being that had survived outside of the protective shield was the cursed dark elf which had only done so because it had stood clear of the radius of the weapon's effects. Thor roared and charged the creature and Sif wasn't far behind the Asgardian prince.

" _I don't think Loki realizes how much his family still cares for him and I don't think Odin really understands how much he still loves his son. I think this would be a good lesson for all of the members of the Asgardian royal family. We will tell Sif and ask her to tell Frigga that Loki is still alive. We will leave it up to Frigga to decide when her family should know,"_ Harry suggested.

" _Sounds like a plan,"_ Natasha agreed.

Even Sif and Thor together were having trouble with the cursed dark elf but while Thor brute force faced the creature Sif managed to use her superior speed to dart in and take off first its left arm and then its head. The creature died and a clearly distraught Thor returned to the group. Thor's feelings were reflected in the massive storm brewing in the atmosphere of the war torn planet. Jane came over and hugged Thor tightly. Even Sif seemed a bit startled at Loki's demise. She had known the trickster for many years.

"We need to pursue Malekith," Sif suggested. "But I am unsure where he will go."

"He will go to Earth," Jane called out. "I saw a vision of him starting to unleash the Aether on Earth."

"Can you take us to Midgard, Harry?" Thor asked with a grim tone.

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "I could apparate us there but there is a Convergence portal in that cave over there. I have cloaked sensor probes around us and they can detect the portals. The portal Malekith went through has already closed up but the portal in the cave has just opened. From what little I know about these portals I think maybe that new portal will take us relatively close to the same location in spacetime from which Malekith will have emerged on Midgard."

Harry, Sif, Natasha, Jane, and Thor took off towards the cave and swiftly made it through the portal. Harry figured Loki could get back to Asgard or wherever the trickster was intending to go alone.

"This is the place I first found the Aether," Jane declared as they emerged at night. "Let's go to my apartment."

Jane guided the group to her apartment and when she opened the door Jane's friend Darcy was there.

"Jane," Darcy said in surprise. "You can't just leave like that. The stuff we saw before you disappeared is spreading. The world is going crazy."

"Erik," Jane said with surprise when she saw Erik Selvig.

"Jane," Erik said as he stood from a desk with no pants on and hugged Jane. "It is wonderful that you are here."

Erik was wearing tighty whities as the Yanks would say Harry noted. Jane looked uncomfortable but that was to be expected.

"You have been to Asgard," Erik commented.

"Where are your pants, Erik?" Jane asked.

"He says it helps him think," Ian, Darcy's intern, explained.

"Erik, I need all of the research you have been doing on gravimetric anomalies," Jane informed Erik.

"Erik, are you well? We did not get a chance to converse after New York," Thor said.

"That depends. Is your brother coming?" Erik questioned.

"Loki is dead," Thor said solemnly.

"Oh, thank god," Erik said with relief. "I meant….I'm so sorry."

"That is ok. Given what Loki did to you I do not blame you for your feelings towards him," Thor responded while Erik approached Thor as if to hug the prince. Harry magicked a pair of pants onto Erik before the hug could take place. "Erik, Darcy, these are my friends Sif, Harry, and Natasha."

"Of course we have already met, Dr. Selvig," Natasha greeted Erik.

"And Jane has told us a bit about you," Harry told Darcy as he shook her hand.

"Harry Potter is shaking my hand," Darcy said with an amazed light in her eyes and a wide grin.

"Darcy, you never told me you were a Harry Potter fangirl," Jane said with surprise.

"Umm…no comment," Darcy replied. "That is Ian. He is my intern," she added in a somewhat nonchalant tone.

Jane shared a grin with Thor and chose not to comment further on Darcy's obvious fandom for Harry. Darcy considered herself more important to rate having an intern.

"Hello," Ian greeted and saying nothing more.

Like Darcy, Ian was a little awed at the powerful beings in the room. The others nodded greetings to Ian.

"Let's get to work. We need to do some serious analysis before Malekith makes his move in order to determine the best way to counter his planned attack," Harry urged while summoning forth one of his computers with a holographic interface.

Harry began showing Jane and Erik detailed sensor readings from the Convergence portals as well as a real time map of the Convergence portals currently in existence.

"This is fantastic," Jane said admiringly while gazing at the layout of the portals currently in existence. "Can you track Malekith's ship using these cloaked probes?"

"I think right now his ship is stationary and landed so it isn't distorting spacetime any. My probes can track gravitic distortions of a certain level of intensity," Harry explained.

"So basically if Malekith stays under a certain speed your probes can't track his vessel while cloaked," Jane clarified.

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "But his cloak won't work around the kind of energy his Aether based attack is going to be generating. So he will have to drop his cloak to make his move."

"And with how fast you can teleport us we can get there pretty quickly," Natasha pointed out.

Just then a hologram was projected to the side of a main screen with something Harry had been waiting for.

"Shite," Harry swore.

"What is it?" Sif asked.

"I have been running a comparative analysis between the readings I have taken of the Aether, the Tesseract, and the Mind Gem from the scepter I have in my possession," Harry explained.

"Two of those are Infinity Stones," Thor stated.

"According to my analysis there is a pretty good chance the Aether is also an Infinity Stone. Malekith has changed the Infinity Stone somewhat so the changes make it harder to be sure," Harry explained.

"Ok, what does that mean for the good guys?" Darcy questioned.

"It means it cannot be destroyed," Sif answered.

"Well…maybe it could," Harry mused while thinking of some of the destructive weapons he had knowledge of. "But doing so might damage this universe. So it is inadvisable."

"Then we must contain it once more and make sure Malekith dies so that he cannot attempt this again," Thor declared.

"Let's get busy planning," Harry urged.

 _ **HP – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – HP**_

Greenwich England…

Harry, Natasha, Sif, Thor, Darcy, Ian, Jane, and Erik appeared as a group outside of the local college library in Greenwich. The bottom spire of the dark elf cruiser touched down in the river as the vessel de-cloaked. The mortals began to run screaming from the area as the ship headed towards land. The spire crashed into land barely slowing down. There was a loud crash as the vessel started tearing through stone, metal, and earth without regard. The vessel came to a stop in the center of the university square. A small section at the front of the ship came down the front much like an elevator car until doors opened from that small section. Malekith stepped out followed by over a dozen dark elves.

A portal formed in the sky at that moment.

"The Convergence is happening," Erik declared.

"That's our signal," Harry said before he and Thor leapt forward.

The two immortals were half-flying half-leaping. They touched down with a crashing booming sound while deforming the stone beneath them. This was more for intimidation. Harry wielded his magical blade in his right hand while his left crackled with bluish glowing light that was almost pure magic bent by his will to destructive purposes. Thor held Mjolnir which crackled with lightning.

"You needn't have come so far, Asgardian. Death would have come to you soon enough," Malekith proclaimed.

"Malekith, Malekith, Malekith, I find myself hurt by your lack of concern over who I am," Harry said.

"He is Harry Potter, the greatest wizard of all the nine realms," Thor declared. "It is important to know who kills you."

"It matters not," Malekith rebutted. "You will die like all the rest, wizard."

"Are you sure about that?" Harry asked as a giant glowing sword of light and energy appeared in the sky overhead.

The blade of the sword was longer than most of the buildings on the campus. The energy-sword hung suspended for several seconds crackling with power and causing the mortals who had been fleeing to stop and stare in awe. Harry gestured with the sword in his right hand at Malekith's ship and the result was for the glowing energy-sword to slash down and slice right through Malekith's ship. The noise was tremendous as the top half of Malekith's vessel fell back into the river. Harry had created several relay probes earlier which allowed him to amplify and relay his telekinetic powers so that he could safely bring the top half of the ship into the water without doing a lot of damage to the surrounding structures.

Malekith had turned to stare at the destruction of his vessel and now that the top half had fallen into the river he turned back to Harry and Thor. There was a new look of appreciation in Malekith's expression.

"I think you have rendered him incapable of speech, my friend," Thor declared.

"Your abilities matter not. Your universe was never meant to exist. I will make sure that it does not for much longer," Malekith shouted as he gestured with his hand.

Tendrils of dark blackish-red energy lashed out from Malekith towards the wizard and prince. Harry raised his hand and brought up a shield. The Aether smashed against the shield with tremendous force and the shield flared brilliantly as it held back the attack.

"Bloody hell that is strong," Harry declared between grunts as his shield deflected the attack.

Thor spun Mjolnir and then sent the hammer shooting through the one directional shield straight at Malekith. Mjolnir hit Malekith like a meteor and the dark elf was sent hurtling back through his underlings to the other side of the square where he crashed down. Harry and Thor flew after the dark elf and began tearing into him. Thor pounded with Mjolnir and Harry began stabbing and slicing with his blade. Wherever damage was dealt the Aether regenerated Malekith's form. Meanwhile more portals began to form overhead each showing a different realm.

Sif and Natasha meanwhile began taking out Malekith's remaining underlings. Jane and Erik were currently calibrating a system to manipulate the Convergence portals. Erik had already worked out much of the idea in his earlier research but with Harry's data and technology they could more effectively influence the opening of a Convergence portal. Midgard was at the center of this Convergence which is why he had come to Earth in the first place. If Malekith could be kept busy long enough for Jane and Erik to calibrate the system then much of Malekith's threat could be mitigated. The Convergence would eventually pass. Malekith was actually drawing power from the Convergence. By that point Malekith should be so tired and mentally stressed that he should be able to be taken down.

Suddenly mid-fight Malekith dropped through a Convergence portal that had just opened up. This allowed him to avoid the next several blasts. He surged back out of it after having built up some speed and delivered a powerful jump split kick. Thor was caught by the unexpected move but Harry was able to move to the side and grab Malekith's ankle. Harry tossed the elf face first into the ground and stabbed down with his sword right into Malekith's arse. Malekith shouted in agony and a blast of Aether exploded out of the dark elf. Thor who was coming forward to renew the attack was thrown back violently and so was Harry but a shield formed at the surface of the wizard's skin which caused the flow of foreign energy to break around him.

As soon as Malekith climbed to his feet Thor came flying forward like a rocket and Mjolnir smashed into Malekith. The dark elf was sent hurtling through another portal and Harry shot in after them. Several cars had been brought along by Thor and they came crashing out onto the rocky hills of Malekith's home world. The group tumbled off of a mountainside and fell through another portal back to Earth. They came out in the skies of Washington, D.C. and bounced off the dome of the capitol building before falling through yet another portal. All the while Thor pounded on Malekith and Harry sent curse after curse meant to rend and tear flesh into Malekith. They tumbled back out on the dark elf world. Thor sent Mjolnir at Malekith but the hammer disappeared through a portal.

"Not good," Thor said as the hammer was sent to Earth.

Malekith sent out a stream of Aether at Thor but Harry stepped in front of Malekith's blast and shielded Thor while lashing out with his own blast of energy. The bright white beam of Harry's magic struggled against the Aether for a moment and then began to shove the Aether beam back. Soon the beam of concentrated white magic hammered into the dark elf and the resulting explosion sent Malekith flying a mile back. Malekith hurtled through another portal. Harry grabbed Thor's shoulder and apparated to and then through the portal. They appeared above a city Harry didn't recognize and watched as Malekith hit the top of a skyscraper and then fell off. Malekith fell through yet another portal on the way down.

As he followed Harry said, "Now this is just getting a bit ridiculous and tiresome."

"The Norns must be laughing at us," Thor stated.

The trio reappeared in the realm of the Frost Giants known as Jotunheim. An enormous Frost Beast leapt out of a nearby ice cave and landed on the ledge Malekith was standing on. The ledge broke off. Harry and Thor were still floating but followed as the ledge with its two occupants fell through another portal this time back to Midgard. When they came back out in Greenwich in the square below the larger portals Harry and Thor noticed that the larger portals which showed the nine realms were coming into alignment.

"Enough," Malekith shouted and sent out a blast of Aether greater than he had managed yet.

This blast managed to push Harry back two hundred yards and he held onto Thor to keep the Asgardian from being thrown further. Malekith reached skywards and extended tendrils of Aether-energy towards the aligned portals.

"Enough is right," Harry growled. Harry's sword burst into brilliant light as he bent reality to his will using the arcane energy he could summon to his command. Where the white magic touched the Aether burned away. "Thor, give him everything you have."

Thor spun his hammer and summoned a massive lightning storm. Bolts of destructive plasma began to rain down on Malekith. Some of the bolts were stopped by the Aether but many more got through. The tendrils of Aether reaching towards the portals slowed in progress. Harry rose into the air as his shield was replaced by an aura of white magic. Harry flew high above Malekith and the cloud of Aether and then began to fly rapidly down towards the dark elf. Harry's sword glowed brighter and brighter until most mortals had to look away. Those that could still hold the gaze saw the wizard's blade slice right down through the top of Malekith's head and slide right up to the hilt in the dark elf. A cloud of reddish energy expanded outwards and then the Aether cloud was drawn back into the dark elf. When the cloud had cleared Malekith was still standing there but with a mask of pain and his entire form appeared to be made of reddish crystal. Harry's sword was still in place.

Harry landed while breathing heavily. Thor, Natasha, Sif, Jane, Darcy, Ian, and Erik approached the panting wizard.

"Is he dead?" Natasha asked.

"As long as the sword isn't pulled out of him he will remain in this imprisoned form. I can build a prison which should further contain him and the Aether even if the sword is pulled out. I was thinking it could be built on Malekith's home-world," Harry answered.

"Asgard will station a rotating guard at this prison to reinforce whatever enchantments you put in place," Thor promised. "It is always impressive to see you in battle, my friend."

"Agreed," Sif added with a certain aroused gleam in her eyes.

"You aren't so bad to watch yourself, Thor," Jane informed her lover.

Simultaneously the couples of Jane and Thor along with Darcy and Ian began kissing. Harry decided it was a good opportunity to follow suit and partook in kisses with both of his lovers present. Afterwards with both beauties he took Malekith to the dark elf home-world. Thor took the others back to Asgard and began getting a regiment of guards together to station at the dark elf prison.

 _ **HP – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – HP**_

 **Smut Scene Redacted (See Hpfanficarchive for Erotic Version)**

 _ **HP – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – HP**_

After a huge party, the wounds had begun to heal, and life had returned to some semblance of normal for the people of Asgard, Harry was requested to attend an audience with Odin. When Harry and Natasha entered the throne room accompanied by Sif the members of the royal family including Loki were all present. Also present where Erik, Darcy, Jane, and Ian. After Frigga had been told of her son's survival she had decided to gauge her husband's mood at the news of Loki's demise before deciding if she should reveal the truth to him not or yet. She had discovered that Odin had collapsed due to heartache. Loki had been the one to give Odin the news in the disguise of a palace guard. Loki had intended to conceal Odin in the Odin-sleep and assume the guise of the King of Asgard for a time. But Frigga saw right through this and instead worked with the healers to restore Odin's health. Immediately upon his regaining consciousness Odin was informed of Loki's survival and his condition improved. Father and son reconciled at that point. Odin was much more willing to make amends after thinking Loki lost and after seeing his father's reaction Loki was ready to make amends.

"Harry Potter and Natasha Romanov," Odin began. "You have helped my family and the people of Asgard in ways that cannot be matched. For that alone your deeds will be noted in our histories and tales and you shall always be welcome on Asgard. Harry, I promised you whatever you desire if it is within my power to grant. Have you yet reached a decision on what you might desire?"

Harry and Natasha had discussed this very subject in detail and had even discussed part of it with Sif. They had studied quite a bit of Asgardian law.

"I have," Harry answered. "There are several favors I would like to ask of you which I hope will be easy for you to grant. The first is that I would like to build a home outside of the capitol in this beautiful realm. I don't know if it will be my primary residence or just a vacation home. But I would still like to spend more time here."

"Done," Odin easily agreed. "The land you need and some more is yours. What else?"

"I would like to obtain copies of your research materials for all the items in your Vault," Harry admitted. "I already have extensive sensor scans of everything in those vault chambers in some spectrums even your scholars don't have access to. I will provide you with these scans in exchange for your research. By giving me this you would just save me millennia of research."

Odin was less quick to respond this time.

"If I did not know Sif better I would speculate that she told you about the Vault chambers but her honor is without question," Odin said. "How did you obtain these scans?"

"I teleported into the vaults and released cloaked sensor probes," Harry admitted.

"Our wards are supposed to block teleportation," Odin mused. "Apparently not your type of teleportation," he added. "Very well, I believe we can learn a lot from each other. You will have the research. What else?"

"Just one last request," Harry said as he internally debated to the very last second on if he should do this in front of Sif or not. Finally he decided that when it came down to it he wanted his intentions to be clear. Harry summoned a scroll out of extra dimensional storage and floated it up to Odin, "I would like to officially apply for the exception in Asgardian law Section 3.5 Subsection A."

Eyebrows shot up and Sif gasped before looking at Harry in surprise.

"Ok…I must be missing something," Jane said to Thor in barely more than a whisper. The whisper carried throughout the silent chamber. "That sounds like a very obscure law. But everyone seems to recognize it. Why is that?"

It was Odin who answered.

"Lady Jane, the law in question is a law preventing an Asgardian citizen from marrying a non-Asgardian. The subsection in question is infamous because of how little it has been used and the very public nature of those past issues of use. Harry Potter is applying to be considered as a candidate to interbreed with an Asgardian citizen," Odin explained.

"Why would such a law exist?" Jane questioned.

"In the past Asgardian freely interbred with other species and several rather nasty incidents have resulted. Regardless of the percentage of Asgardian they carry within them these offspring caused Asgard to be held accountable for their actions. Some have been quite powerful. So this law was put in place to make sure any offspring won't be detrimental to the nine realms and that the applicant will be able to take care of the offspring," Loki answered. "But what is most interesting here is who Harry Potter wishes to use his exception with," he added while looking between Sif and Harry.

Harry purposefully took Sif's hand in his left and Natasha's in his right as he explained, "My relationship with any Asgardian is too new yet to be ready for marriage. But given the number of candidates who have applied for an exception in the past and been turned down I thought it would be best to use Odin's favor while I still had it in case the exception is ever needed."

"A wise precaution," Odin mused as he glanced over the contents of the scroll. "My Sight tells me that your blood mixed with Asgardian blood would make the universe a very interesting place indeed. Therefore your application is approved."

Sif, Natasha, and Harry were all three grinning. Sif squeezed Harry's hand gently in approval. A marriage with three people involved was actually not taboo and while not common happened often enough to be socially accepted in the realm eternal.

"I am glad to hear that. Now I have a gift for everyone present here," Harry said while summoning up enough arm-bands so that each person present could have one.

"I sense powerful magic on these," Loki mused as he examined the arm-band which had been floated into his hands.

"And it feels like healing magic," Frigga commented.

"What is the purpose of this gift, Harry?" Thor questioned.

"I have been extensively studying Asgardian physiology," Harry began to explain.

" _Have you ever,"_ Natasha projected her thoughts at her lover with a sultry tone while thinking of Harry's studies of Sif.

Continuing as if Natasha hadn't interrupted his thoughts, Harry said, "In my old universe the mortals eventually figured out how to first slow and then halt the aging process altogether for their physiology. Given what they had already accomplished it was relatively simple for my kind to use our arcane abilities to further refine the age-halting process and remove any negative side effects. Thanks to my studies of Asgardian physiology I am happy to say I have adapted the technology to work on Asgardians. That age-stopping technology is embodied in these arm-bands."

There was a stunned silence in the chamber as the occupants absorbed the news. Starting with Thor and Sif who trusted Harry without reserve the occupants of the chamber began slipping the arm-bands on. Odin was the last to put on his arm-band but he did so after a long look at Harry.

"This is an amazing gift," Sif declared with a wide grin for her lover before stepping closer to him and catching his mouth in a kiss which conveyed her jubilation.

After the kiss had ended Sif and Harry turned back to the others with Sif's arm firmly wrapped around Harry's waist.

"I believe Sif best expresses our sentiments," Odin added. "Thank you, Harry Potter. This is truly a gift which I cannot match. All that you have asked for you shall have."

Odin was inwardly pleased. While it was true that some of what the wizard had asked for was hard to give freely and the admission of entering Asgard's Vault uninvited was worrisome Harry Potter had not asked for anything Odin was unable to grant. In truth if Harry Potter ever needed Odin's aid in the future, then the All-father hoped to be able to give it to him.

Harry nodded his acknowledgement and the formality of the situation seemed to leave the chamber. Harry's friends came forward to personally thank him for the immortality and ask a few questions.

"If you need any assistance in building your home I know of some good work-men in the city," Thor offered after he had offered thanks.

"Actually I have already done most of the work already," Harry answered while causing a tiny model home to appear floating above his open palm. "This is the home shrunken down. I just need to enlarge it on the property and begin setting up the wards. Thank you for the offer anyway."

"Your powers still amaze me," Thor said with a grin. "I would like to see you install that house. Let me ask father where your land will be and then I can take you there."

"Sure," Harry agreed.

As it turned out everyone wanted to watch but few of those present could fly. Harry summoned up a large magic carpet. Odin looked as if he didn't want to ride the magic carpet for several moments but then his curiosity at this mode of transport overcame his reticence. The region of land Odin had picked out was gorgeous but that wasn't saying much considering the entire realm of Asgard appeared to be beautiful. A stream ran through the property and forest covered much of the land. A hill overlooked the city of Asgard. Harry decided that would be a good place to put his house. He used magic to level off the hilltop and then set his enchanted house down.

"That was cool but rather anticlimactic considering the buildup," Darcy mused after Harry had re-enlarged his house.

"We can have a house-warming party," Natasha suggested.

"We didn't bring any gifts," Jane replied.

"I can buy or make anything I desire. You don't ever have to get me any gifts," Harry assured.

"You are a good friend to have," Erik noted.

So the group had an impromptu house-warming party for Harry and Natasha. After the others had left back for the palace Harry, Natasha, and Sif remained. They were sitting on a couch in the living room relaxing. Harry sat between the two women.

Sif felt quite a bit out of her comfort zone. As a warrior on the battlefield she didn't have to engage her higher brain functions. She relied on instinct and just acted without thinking too hard. But in relationships she found herself thinking a lot more. Up until recently her relationship with Harry had been primarily physical in nature. Now it seemed to be heading in different directions or rather evolving. She forced her courage to overcome her reticence and broached a subject she was nervous about speaking of.

"I understand completely why you asked Odin for that exception now and that you believe whatever exists between us is too new for the level of commitment the exception might imply. I agree completely. That being said, where does this leave us?" Sif questioned.

"Well Natasha and I still go on regular dates even though our relationship has deepened and evolved over the years," Harry answered. "I was thinking we could add dating to our physical relationship."

"What do you mean by dates?" Sif asked confusedly.

"You might call them courtship events where two people go out and do things to get to know one another," Natasha suggested.

"Ah, you mean engagements. That is what we call them," Sif answered. "What do the people of Midgard do on these dates?"

"A lot of times couples will share a meal and then go watch or engage in some form of recreational entertainment such as watching a film, going bowling, seeing an opera, or maybe a play," Natasha explained.

"What is bowling?" Sif asked.

"It's a game," Harry answered while projecting an illusion of one of his memories of playing the game of bowling. "What do Asgardians do on engagements?"

"Surprisingly much the same as Midgardians though we do not have bowling. We have other games. Flying a Pegasi can be quite fun," Sif answered. "I have heard that some of the royal families even take their engagements to other realms and other planets throughout the universe."

"That sounds intriguing. I will discuss it with Thor and get some information on that from him," Harry suggested.

Sif nodded her head in agreement and gave her lover a warm smile while reaching over and squeezing his hand affectionately.

"Speaking of sharing a meal I'm kind of getting hungry. We need to get some groceries for this place," Natasha said.

Harry suddenly grinned and said, "On that note I have a surprise for you ladies. Dobby, Marmy, and Stara, would you come here please?"

Three house elves popped into existence in the room standing in front of the three beings sitting on the couch. Dobby greatly resembled Harry's friend of the same name from Harry's home universe but appeared much healthier and livelier.

"Harry, those look like the house elves you showed me memories of," Natasha said.

"House elves?" Sif inquired.

"House elves were magical servants created by my kind to serve us. They are very devoted and hard working," Harry explained. "There was one in my house when I got sent here to this universe. I absorbed all information about him and have finally figured out how to recreate their kind. I made some improvements. Sif, Stara will serve you. Natasha, Marmy will serve you."

The two indicated house elves bowed slightly as their names were called.

"I get the feeling existence with you will never be boring," Sif mused while smiling fondly at her lover.

"Based on my past few years of life with him I can agree with that statement," Natasha answered with a matching smile.

Harry didn't respond verbally but just gently squeezed the hands Sif and Natasha were holding before the trio started making plans to go grocery shopping while having their house elves prepare them a meal. Harry knew that many adventures were in store for he and his mates in the future. Some would be as mundane as shopping for groceries (quite an adventure considering Sif was an Asgardian goddess in a super-market) and some would be truly fantastic. Life would be uncertain but that was part of the excitement of life when you were immortal.

 _ **HP – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – Deathly Avenger – HP – HP**_

Revision 0 Posted: 5/30/2015


End file.
